


Ambrose Spellman Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Ambrose Spellman imagines from my tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Ambrose smiled as he saw you slowly plodding up the path to the house. You looked like you were nervously practising saying something as you walked. “Well it’s early for you and late for me. What can we do for you on this fine morning?” Ambrose called.  
He was perched on the edge of a gravestone and it made you smile. It was such an Ambrose thing to do.  
“My mother wants to invite you all to a Halloween dinner. We’ll be eating halloween related foods… that’s about it.” You explained.  
“Every day is Halloween, isn’t it? For some of us.” He said as he leant back a little. “What exactly would the food entail?”  
“Oh! Just party food, ghost shaped sandwiches, things that look spooky.” You said quietly. “I’m sure you wouldn‘t want to come, I'll just say I let you know.”  
“Wait! Hold on now! Spellmans aren’t one to turn down a party. Though you will have to give my Aunties a hint about the food to bring. Their knowledge of Mortal Halloweens is a little outdated.” He said as he got up from the gavestone, tea in hand. “We will pretend to be the most perfect, mortal house guests.” He teased.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina had told you her family didn’t celebrate Christmas. At least not the way your family had. When your parents left because of a family emergency they asked Helga and Zelda if they could look after you.  
Helga in a motherly delight agreed. Zelda was reluctant but both of Sabrina’s aunts decided that they would give you a little of Christmas.

Sabrina and Ambrose were in high spirits, showing you all their favourite Yule celebrations. Zelda and Helga made small portions of traditional food, set aside a small tree for you, it was wrapped with so many layers of tinsel you could barely see the tree. They each got you a present which left you stunned as you admitted you hadn’t gotten anything, you didn’t know if you should. Zelda graciously declared that having you helping them celebrate was more than enough.  
Zelda’s gift was a coat that changed for each season, Helga’s gift was a huge tub of cookies, somewhere cut with Christmas cutters while others looked like she’d used Halloween ones.  
Sabrina gave you the notebook she’d seen you looking at, not on the front page told you it was from all of your friends.  
YOu squeaked when you opened Ambrose’s gift. A snake slid out of the box and up your arm. “Interesting reaction. But what does it mean?” Ambrose said as the snake plopped into your lap, rising up to look you in the eye.  
“A familiar Ambrose, really!” Zelda huffed as she watched the two of you.  
“His witch died, he wanted someone non magical but still connected to the magical world, I thought perhaps (Y/N) would be a good fit?” Ambrose explained. Sabrina was delighted as the familiar seemed to take a shine to you. You on the other hand were staying as still as you could, unsure if it could be spooked.


	3. Chapter 3

Helga bustled over to you as soon as Ambrose shut the front door. She rushed you to the kitchen, dabbing your tears from your cheeks and setting a teacup in front of you. A plate of sweet food and a plate of savoury snacks were set in front of you before you could say what had happened.

“Well that guy won't be bothering you anymore.” Ambrose said as he sat at the seat next to you.  
“Well what happened?” Helga asked as she tried to give you another plate. Zelda sighed and snatched it away.  
“Honestly Helga they’re upset. You don’t need to smother them.”  
“(Y/N) complained about the boss at the store in town. No one listened and they got in a bit of trouble. The boss... urm… had an accident and will be taking some time off. Long enough to even be replaced.” Ambrose over explained. Zelda tutted and shook her head before taking a seat.  
“People these days. Think they can walk all over everyone.”  
“Ambrose gave him a piece of his mind first. He saved the day.” You said with a smile, hugging him before you left for a moment to talk to Sabrina who hurried past.  
“You seem to be fond of (Y/N).”  
“As I was saying, there are times when being a witch can be very satisfying.” Ambrose muttered and smiled when you came back. “It makes life a little easier.”  
“Thank you Ambrose.” You said as you sat down again.  
“Not a problem. If it wasn’t raining I’d take you for a walk in the woods like I promised.” Ambrose muttered as you ate one of the cakes helga offered you. “Next time.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I met a warlock today.” You said as you let yourself into the Spellman house. Hilda greeted you by helping you into the living room. Ambrose had been reading the paper and folded it as you spoke and Sabrina hurried down the stairs to greet you.

“You did? Is he new in town?” Sabrina asked curiously. There had been a few incidences with witches and warlocks being very invested in your blood line and Zelda had made it her business to find out why, only after you and Sabrina were nearly kidnapped by another coven.  
“I don’t know!” You said in a daze.  
“Well what happened?” Hilda asked as she sat on the arm of the chair, one hand resting on Sabrina’s shoulder while she reached over to comfort you.  
“Well he sort of went…” You trailed off and waved your hands around. “Then he said. “We have an elephant in the room, and its name is sex.””  
“Are you sure he was a warlock?” Sabrina asked and you nodded.  
“Yeah, as soon as he saw all these little birds he vanished. Sabrina said that if she does the projection thing that can happen right?”  
“That means he could be anywhere.” Ambrose muttered, glancing at Hilda who was fidgeting with worry.  
“You know what, I should tell Zelda about it. Sabrina needs to go to her school and perhaps the library there will have some information on your family, Ambrose could stay at home with you. Just until we’re sure they won't come for you again.” Hilda offered. Sabrina and Ambrose agreed.  
“What about my parents. I don’t think you’ll convince them to let Ambrose stay however long you guys might need.”  
“What if Ambrose stays tonight and then Zelda could talk to your parents. Maybe you could stay here for a while. They wouldn’t come to the house.” Sabrina offered an idea. Hilda agreed and glanced at Ambrose who had been quiet.  
“I can sneak into the house, easily. Protecting the house should be simple. But I agree with Sabrina. A coven is clearly interested in you and we don’t know why. You’ll be safer at the house where we can keep everything out. I’ll go and pack some things. Get some ingredients for a glamor spell and a ward spell for your house.” Ambrose listed off, hopping to his feet and walking off, still listing things.  
“Thanks guys.” You said hopefully. Sabrina smiled and hugged you, promising Ambrose would look after you.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda had told Sabrina a witch who had left the coven would be teaching some of her new classes. Sabrina hadn’t realised leaving the coven was an option. The thought of someone who could simply walk out of Greendale, powers intact and never look back fascinated her.

It was all she talked about for weeks. The day of your arrival came and went. Though Zelda was put out Hilda tuted and reminded her sister that was just how you were. While you still hadn’t arrived Zelda taught the classes until the day you arrived. It was a full moon. The largest and brightest full moon that Sabrina had ever seen. So much so she’d spent a good ten minutes staring up at it in awe. Everything in the building seemed to slow, a breeze ripped the door open and a small, cat sized dragon prowled into the halls.

Everyone in the hall stopped and stared as the doors remained opened and you walked through. Everyone around her began to whisper and hiss to each other. The spell of the moon broken by your arrival Sabrina glanced at Nick who was staring your way. “Whose that?” She asked him. 

“(Y/N). She used to be one of the best students here. Even has an on off thing with Ambrose. Or she did before… you know his punishment.” Nick explained. Sabrina watched you walk further into the hall where Zelda greeted you. “I heard she’ll be teaching here for a while.”  
“That’s (Y/N)?” Sabrina said. She wasn’t sure what she’d expected but she’d certainly thought you’d be more imposing. Though you had managed to captivate the entire school by simply entering a room.

They both watched as Ambrose approached. He seemed nervous, waiting for Zelda to give some sort of indication that he could unprofessionally swoon over you. When she nodded at you in greeting she let her Nephew go ahead. Kneeling down a little as he kissed your hand he looked up at you as if he was sweetly in love. As he stood the two of you smiled at each other. Looks filled with heavy emotion. Sabrina could see why her cousin couldn’t move on from you. Or at least, how you could recapture him again and again.

“Ambrose. A pleasure to see you again.” your voice made goosebumps raise over her skin. A pleasant tingle fizzled through her and she shivered.  
“Wonderful isn’t it, her voice.” Nick whispered to her.  
“The pleasure is all mine (Y/N).” Ambrose answered quickly. Though her cousin was never one to shy away from opportunity or affection he seemed nervous. Sabrina smiled as she watched him. “Let me show you to your office.”  
“Of course.” Taking Ambrose’s hand you lent into him, letting him lead you away to your office. Ambrose managed to keep his eyes fixed on you and still practically glide through the halls.  
“Aunt Zelda? That’s (Y/N)?” Sabrina asked as she hurried over to her aunt.  
“Yes, Can’t keep to a schedule to save her life. But she managed to tame one of the rarest familiars in the world. She is rumored to be more powerful than Faustus. She had more favour with the dark lord for sure.” Zelda answered with a smile of fondness.  
“She looked like she gets on well with Ambrose?” Sabrina pushed. Nick was curiously stood behind her, watching the two of them talk.  
“Oh yes. Since they were young. The dark lord has her soul but even he cannot pry her heart from Ambrose.”


	6. Reach for me

“(Y/N)?” Zelda asked as she found you sat on one of the couches in the living room. Ambrose had been shut into the Dungeon earlier that day. Ambrose had mentioned that something was going on with the two of you, that you might be coming by.

“Auntie I think we need to talk!” You said and stood quickly.  
“Ambrose? What have you done!?” Zelda asked quickly.  
“It wasn’t me. I didn’t do anything. I think this was what (Y/N) meant when they said we’ll get through it.” Ambrose explained as he hurried over to Zelda, discoordinated in his movements.  
“Which means that they’re locked in the dungeon at the academy.” Zelda said with uncertainty.  
“(Y/N)! What a lovely surprise.” Hilda said as she bustled into the room.  
“Not (Y/N), but Ambrose. It would appear (Y/N) pulled off a miraculous spell, and dommed themself to months locked up.” Zelda explained quickly.  
“I don’t know why she would do this to herself.” Ambrose insisted but Hilda gave him a sympathetic look as she hurried to hug him.  
“Now Ambrose. You know you would do the same for (Y/N). We’ll figure this out.” Hilda soothed as she squeezed his arm.  
“If anyone else finds out (Y/N) will be punished as an accomplice.” Ambrose said quickly.  
“Aunties!” Sabrina called out as she ran into the house. “Aunties, I think something is wrong with Ambrose!”  
“We’re aware dear.” Zelda said as she hurried into the room. 

*****************

The dungeon and the spirits and everything that was thrown at you didn’t seem to be breaking you. While you tried your hardest to maintain that you were Ambrose, the minute anything became suspicious or they realised you were disguised. You would be at the mercy of the magic engulfing you. The days must have passed, you hoped. Time wasn’t exactly your main concern.  
“(Y/N)?” You heard Ambrose’s voice. None of the visions that you could see were responding. You stayed as still and quiet as you could, huddled in one corner. “(Y/N)?” It whispered again, quietly but firm.  
You tried covering your ears when it continued which snatched at the attention of the things screeching and swirling around you. You saw visions of your end. Visions of dream lives that would never come to pass because you would never leave.

“(Y/N), I need…” Ambrose’s voice again.  
“I cannot hear your call.” You muttered over and over.  
“To reach…”   
“For me.”  
“Is it working?” You heard. This time it was Sabrina’s voice.  
“(Y/N)!” Ambrose again but this time you were sure you had seen some kind of light at the other side of the room. Stumbling to your feet you hurried forwards. Reaching out your hand something grasped at you. As you were tagged forwards your body tingles all over and for a moment you were stood with Ambrose in a glowing orb which faded and ebbed as other hands grabbed at you and Ambrose let you go.

“(Y/N)?” Zelda called. Hilda’s hands prodded gently as Zelda fretted.  
“Hilda?” You asked and sat up. You were in the Spellman house. Three witches looked down at you and Sabrina hurried to help you to your feet.  
“What you did for Ambrose was foolish.” Zelda scolded, setting down the drink in her hand. “But we know why you did it.”  
“Where’s Ambrose?” You asked as you realised you weren’t in his body any longer.  
“We swapped you back dear, you’ve… been in there for almost half his time. We couldn’t find a way to get you out so… Ambrose decided to swap back.” Hilda explained as she and Sabrina helped you sit down.  
“We’ll have to keep you here for a little while. Until the attention we drew in our attempts to help… die down. But we should be fine.” Zelda explained and you nodded. You were glad to have them to help. The dungeon had taken more of a toll that you thought.


End file.
